


Night Light

by PitchGold



Series: Mashup Smashups & Onesie Funzies! [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Plotless porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchGold/pseuds/PitchGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke is a devious little bastard and after some coaxing gets Makoto to agree to some late night Olympics... And not the swimming kind... Oh and it's in the same room as all their sleeping friends!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Light

At first it was just a hand sliding up along his side. Makoto sighed into his pillow a bit more, wishing he could lean back onto Sousuke behind him. but there was more then just the two of them sprawled out on the floor.

In the dark room, Makoto could hear Haru a few feet away as well as Rin next to him. Nagisa and Rei were at his feet with Momo taking the couch and Nitori curled in against Rin’s other side. Rin’s small living room was thoroughly covered in blankets and pillows and people.

Sousuke big hand had shifted though and suddenly was dipping, slipping up under Makoto’s shirt and gliding up Makoto’s back. Sousuke scooted closer and a hot wet mouth was very suddenly at Makoto’s neck.

Before he’d been groggy, but in an instant Makoto was completely awake.

“Sousuke,” Makoto whispered urgently.

If Sousuke was half a sleep it wouldn’t surprise Makoto that he was cuddling up to Makoto. They’d both come awake in the midst of each others arms more then once over the past two college semesters.

“No one’s awake.” Sousuke rumbled low into Makoto’s ear, proving very much he was not sleepily clinging to Makoto out of habit.

Makoto debated if moving would fuel Sousuke or not and in the end he just stayed stalk still. “We can’t.” he grit out.

Sousuke gave a low chuckle. Another hand had joined the first and he was pulling Makoto back into him, greedy fingers skirting still up under Makoto’s shirt and over his chest. He scooted closer as well, pressing up against Makoto.

“We can if you’re nice and quiet.” Sousuke whispered into his neck before moving his lips over the flesh as he trailed the sloppy kiss up to Makoto’s ear again.

Right, if Makoto was quiet. God damn that boy! They both knew Makoto was rarely quiet.

“We don’t have anything—“ Make stopped short as Sousuke's hand pulled away and reached up under the couch, presenting a condom between two fingers and a travel size bottle of lube.

That bastard. Makoto shot red.

Sousuke was a devious, kinky, little fucker with a fetish for putting Makoto in uncomfortable situations. Like he was doing right fucking now! He was prepared for god’s sake! he was FUCKING PREPARED!

Makoto frowned and tried to roll away, ending up rolling on his stomach and Sousuke following right after, tangling the blankets around them. It felt like a noose had been drawn right around him and Sousuke, binding them together in the death of all of Makoto’s dignity and self respect.

“Come on, Mako,” Sousuke purred in his ear, “Be a good boy.”

Makoto turned his red face into the pillow and pointedly away from Sousuke.

Their relationship was never meant to get to this point. They’d just started hanging out when Haru and Rin were gone so much with swimming, and then one night they’d been watching a movie, and then it was less about the movie and more about how bright Sousuke’s eyes were, and then they were on the floor making out. Sousuke hadn’t even said anything when he’d left and Makoto found he was having a hard time breathing, eyes wide as he’d watched Sousuke’s hurried retreat.

They’d agreed to forget about it — then the next night it’d happened again. and Sousuke had stayed that time, possessively wrapping his arms around Makoto’s waist as they drifted to sleep. It wasn’t supposed to escalate and then Sousuke told Makoto they should go on a date and he spent most of his time at Makoto’s apartment then most of his nights there too…

Makoto gave a sigh into the pillow, lifting his head just slightly. How had this all happened? He still felt red and it was really hot with Sousuke pressed up against him and there was still the sounds of sleep all around him.

“They’ll know,” Makoto murmurs against the pillow.

“Rin’s drooling,” Sousuke whispered back, “Trust me he’s not awake.”

“No,” Makoto said craning around. “I mean they’ll —know — I mean about us.”

Sousuke raised an eye brow at him. “Lovely, if they don’t know by now they’re all hopelessly stupid.”

Right.

Sousuke was sounding a bit more breathless, his groin moving up and girding against Makoto’s ass. He wrapped an arm around Makoto's neck, holding him in place.

“I don’t think I can be quiet enough,” Makoto murmured low, even while he moved his own ass back, the motion giving pleasant friction to his own budding erection.

Sousuke answer was to slide his other hand over Makoto’s chest, petting his long fingers over one of Makoto’s nipples. He mouthed again at Makoto’s ear. humming in acknowledgment that he heard — but more then likely didn’t care.

“All of— “ oh god Sousuke was really starting to grind into him, staring to roll Makoto’s nipple between his fingers, making Makoto gasp. He continued when he could manage it, whispering back to Sousuke. “All of our friends… nehh, are in here, Sousuke.” He gave a huff as strong hands pulled away from his skin and were suddenly yanking Makoto up onto his knees, Sousuke pressing his clothed cock flush against Makoto’s ass.

“I want you.” Sousuke murmured low, breath hot over Makoto’s ear. "Come on, Makoto you know I won't do anything until you say yes."

And Makoto was freaking putty. Oh god, he loved when Sousuke said things like that. Murmuring it low like that in his ear, words only he got to hear, only he got to own. Makoto’s eyes fluttered closed and his head dropped back to the pillow.

“Please,” Sousuke murmured low. “It’s been so long since I’ve felt you.” It was low again, growled into Makoto’s ear again like he was confessing to him.

How could he say no to that? He was right, It’s been weeks. Sousuek had been gone visiting his parents and then when he’d come home Rin and Haru had gotten back and it just— god Makoto wanted this too.

He closed his eyes, feeling the shudder of arousal start to fuel through his veins.

“We need to stay quiet.” Makoto murmured low, slid a pillow under his arms to more comfortably arch up into Sousuke’s warm skin.

Makoto could practically feel the smirk as Sousuke hummed and leaned on his elbow again, wrapping his arm around Makoto’s neck. His other hand smoothed over Makoto’s skin, pushing up his t-shirt and rubbed against the taunt flesh of his abdomen.

"That's a yes?" Sousuke confirmed softly.

Closing his eyes, Makoto bit his lip. Reluctant but, yes he was indeed willing. He nodded. "It is a yes."

"Thank you," Sousuke murmured before pressing a small kiss to Makoto's neck.

"Bu-but we have to stay quiet!" Makoto affirmed.

Sousuke hummed against Makoto's skin, sending pleasant little vibrations over Makoto's neck. "Of course, darling."

God, he was onto the pet names again! Makoto felt his ears heat up a bit more. Being called something sweet shouldn't be as big of a turn on as it was, Makoto wagered.

Glancing around them, everyone still looked asleep. Sousuke had been right, Rin was drooling on his pillow. Haru a few feet away was wrapped in a cocoon of his covers only a few tufts of black hair peaking out. Nagisa was snoring softly, sprawled onto of Rei and Momo, well Makoto couldn’t seem more of Momo then the massive bundle of blankets.

Reassured he pushed back to rub his ass up into Sousuke groin and gasped as in answer Sousuke growled low, nibbling at Makoto’s ear as his fingers traced just at the edge of Makoto’s waistband to his basketball shorts.

Makoto could feel his own breathing deepen as he tipped his head back, letting Sousuke have as much room as he wanted for mouthing kisses over his skin. God, Sousuke was good at it.

The rustle of clothing seemed painstakingly loud as Sousuke’s fingers plucked at Makoto’s gym shorts, pulling the knot holding them over his hips loose. Makoto gasped as the shorts fell loose around his knees. Sousuke hand was already palming over his boxer briefs, running his fingers in a teasing way over Makoto’s erection.

It felt so wonderful, Mkaotos head dropped as he tried to stay stead on his elbows. He widened his knees as best he could. Looking around the room again to make sure they were still unnoticed.

God he was losing himself awfully fast to Sousuke. Makoto tried not to whine as he felt Sousuke hand slide around to his back. He rubbed over the fabric of his boxer briefs, smoothing his fingers over Makoto’s entrance. Under the fabric he new he was puckering, pushing back against Sousuke more urgently.

He was such a god damn tease.

Makoto let out a huff, knowing the two of them were getting louder but not sure how to stop it.

Sousuke slipped his hand in then, slowly pulling Makoto’s boxer briefs down his legs to fall around his knees with his shorts. When his hand returned to Makoto’s ass Sousuke smoothed his fingers up over Makoto’s ass, kneading just slightly as he palmed the fullness.

Makoto let out a whine, craning to shoot a look back.

Those teal eyes were slivers as he met Makoto’s gaze, and a grin spread.

“Do it,” Makoto whispered.

“I want to savor you.” Sousuke answered.

Makoto rolled his eyes. This boy was incorrigible.

“This was supposed to be quick,” Makoto ground the whisper out as Sousuke swiped a finger over his entrance.

“Oh, I never said that,” Sousuke said with a rumbling chuckle.

Makoto breathed out shakily as he looked back around them. Haru on one side, Rin on the other, they were less then a few feet from either of them.

Squeezing his eyes shut Makoto knew they were both too far gone to quit now. He hung his head, trying to hide in his hands. “Do it.” he whispered.

Sousuke chuckled again. “Aw, but you usually ask so nicely.”

Oh God, why did he have to be dating a boy with such a dominant streak?!

Makoto whined in protest and found the small bottle of lube, passing it back. “Sousuke!"

Sousek was leaning back over him, his mouth at Makoto’s ear. “What do we say?”

You’re an ass. Makoto thought. We say you’re a total ass and that he was dragging this out for the enjoyment of watching Makoto nervously squirm. He darted a glance around the room again. Everyone still _looked_ asleep.

“Please,” He breathed.

“What was that?” Sousuke chuckled at Makoto’s ear.

Makoto’s head leaned up and back, capturing the side of Sousuke's lips in a brief kiss before he whined, “Please Sousuke.”

There was a deep hum Makoto felt more then heard, sending shivers down his spine. there was a delicate moment of slick sound as Sousuke coated his fingers before smearing lube against Makoto’s hole.

It sent a jolt through Makoto as the cold lube was slicked on him.

Sousuke was leaning his head down again though, devouring at Makoto's jawline, nipping at the tender flesh there.

Makoto closed his eyes waiting of the moment,

“Nah!” He let out as a finger slipped in. He could tell Sousuke was smiling as he dropped his head again.

He felt constrained in the small space between his sleeping best friends and his insistent boyfriend over him and a part of him loved it.

One finger was joined by another before there was the slick sound of Sousuke moving his fingers in and out of Makoto in a steady fashion. Makoto could feel himself start to drift with the motion, eyes hooding he concentrated on keeping quiet as the wonderfully blissful feeling of having his ass so full rushed over him. He could barely wait for it to be fuller, for it to be Sousuke’s dick thrusting into him.

The first time they’d done this, Makoto had wondered if it was ever going to feel good. It had felt uncomfortable and foreign. And maybe it was an acquired taste or just the way Sousuke showered him with affection during the act reinforcing the feeling, making sure he orgasmed every time Sousuke was inside of him, but now his body shivered with just the thought of being filled. and when Sousuke angled his fingers, his hands moving at just the right angle to rub against that spot.

Makoto bit his lips to keep from letting out a cry.

There was the sound of Makoto trying to tear open the condom wrapper one handed then, he eventually brought it to his mouth and used his teeth.

Makoto gave a whining whimper as he turned his head into Sousuke, kissing at the side of his face in encouragement.

The wrapper was left at their pillow before the rustle of cloths as Sousuke maneuvered the condom on.

“Ahhh hha!” the breathless sound slipped through Makoto's lips as Sousuke removed his fingers.

In the next second, his dick was pressed to Makoto’s hole and slowly —

Makoto’s eyes shot wide as he heard it.

the rustle of blankets, and not the kind coming from them.

His eyes shot open as they frantically searched the room. Rin was still out, Nitori was still asleep, Momo had rolled over and Makoto could clearly see he was still slumbering, an arm hanging over the couch edge. Makoto glanced back to Nagisa still softly snoring and Rei practically dead to the world. That just left — Haru.

He was the one moving. Makoto knew he was a quiet sleeper. But the rustle came from him, as he groggily shifted in the blankets. The cocoon parted and Makoto could make out a sliver of Haru’s face. His eyes weren’t open it looked like.

Sousuke’s large hand was moving up then and suddenly coming over Makoto’s mouth in a stiffing grip.

Makoto steadily watched Haru though. The boy sighed, hopefully in his sleep, and seemed to settle back into the blankets.

Just then Sousuke thrust forward, fast and hard. Burying himself balls deep in Makoto.

Makoto’s muffled cry was stifled by the hand over his mouth but his hands flew up to Sousuke, clutching at his arms and hands and face and shoulders. Makoto’s eyes felt so wide and his breath echoed so loud in his ears as he tried to steady himself there.

Over him Sousuke let out a gasp, puffing the air out at the side of Makoto’s face.

Makoto’s eyes darted from Haru to Momo, to Rin and back, praying to any power out there that they weren’t awake.

With a wet squash of sound, Sousuke started to move. He swallowed so fucking audible over Makoto, finally seeming effected as he start the slow rhythm of thrusting into Makoto.

Makoto let out a whimper, still muffled by Sousuke’s hand and could feel his eyes rolling back with the bliss of being fucked! He felt like his limbs were loosening. He pushed his legs as far apart as he could with the shorts still around his knees.

As always, Sousuke had used a heaping of lubricant, making the wet slap of skin even more impossibly loud with each slide and thrust.

His breathed hitched then, a yelp almost escaping as Sousuke free hand was suddenly under them. It was the hand he’d finger fucked Makoto with and was still slick with lube as he fisted his hand around Makoto's ripe cock. His slick fingers slid easily over Makoto and the strokes in time with Sousuke nailing him was so — oh god it felt so good. Makoto wasn’t going to last long.

His body was starting to feel like he was coiling. He groaned and nuzzled into Sousuke as best he could.

Sousuke was feeling it too clearly, his pace picked up. The strokes were short but fast as he groaned and humped over Makoto in a frantic fashion.

Makoto tipped his head back. God they were such a mess, legs and feet tangled in blankets, a pillow under Makoto and Sousuke barely balancing over them as he thrust into Makoto. they were starting to sweat and the slick skin seemed to intensify the sound, making every slap louder. God, Makoto was having a hard time holding in all those small sounds he was never aware of before.

He squeezed his eyes shut and whined, trying to warn Sousuke.

There was a grunt over him, but it if it was a confirmation or an agreement Makoto wasn’t sure.

Makoto arched up, pointing his ass as far back into Sousuke as he could. God it felt so wonderful as Sousuke angled the elbow holding him up just a bit more and got the leverage to—

“Mnnnhh!”” Makoto muffled voice could still be heard as Sousuke starts to pound into him — god at the perfect angle and his slick hand was stroking him off still in time — oh he was so close — god he was soo… Makoto’s eyes rolled back in his head as he whined and..

White heat burst though him, he felt like he couldn't move, his body felt consumed in a shot of lightening and the greatest rush of all human kind blazed through him.

The faded moan he gave as his arms slid out from under him, collapsing on the pillows, was all he could manage to do.

Sousuke's hand dropped from Makoto's mouth and with his semen slick hand both went to Makoto's hips, fitting into the crease as he nailed himself in at a harsh, wild rhythm.

Makoto’s mouth opened in a silent cry. He felt so sensitive and Sousuke was still thrusting into his prostate, oh god it felt amazing.

Then Sousuke was growling, as shuddered breath escaping, and Makoto could feel as his hands tensed and fingers dug into Makoto's thighs.

It was a couple seconds before Sousuke stopped thrusting. It was another long moment before he gently placed a hand between Makoto's shoulder blades and pulled out.

Makoto let out a his own shuddering breath, feeling the last jolts of pleasure before he could feel the lube and seed leaking down his thighs.

Sousuke collapsed next to him, letting out a great sigh. one hand was still over Makoto's back, stroking in long tender strokes along Makoto’s spine.

“Comere’ darling,” Sousuke murmured in Makoto's ear. He tugged Makoto to his side and back against him.

Sousuke kissed at the nape of Makoto’s neck before murmuring again. “I missed you.”

Makoto swallowed — and was slowly turning the color of cherries. The orgasmic bliss was wearing off fast and in it’s place was a nice heaping helping of humiliation and guilt.

How the fuck ..? They’d just had sex! In a room full of all their friends! Were they completely insane? Makoto looked around as best they could.

Reaching down he tugged his underwear and shorts back up. His own semen speckled the blanket under them.

And that fucking prick behind him didn't seem to notice any of it! He was still nuzzling into Makoto’s hair, hands sliding and petting up under Makoto's shirt in a lazy fashion.

“that was so great.” Sousuke whispered into Makoto’s nape before feathering a kiss there again.

“We’re never doing that again!” Makoto hissed over his shoulder.

The prick just chuckled, pressing his huge self in against Makoto even more. “Oh, I know you liked it.” He whispered.

“I can’t believe I just did that!” Makoto said. He looked from Rin to Haru. “We — that was so wrong.”

Sousuke chuckled again. “That was fun.”

Makoto just turned into the pillow, his ears a bright shade of red. Regret was nice and poignant in his veins and Sousuke just chuckled, pulling the blankets over them both.

"Go back to your own bed!" Makoto shot over his shoulder.

"Why?" Sousuke said as he fit in against Makoto's back. "If they didn't figure it out on their own they all know now."

Makoto went another shad darker. "You- you said no one would know!"

Sousuke let out a hushed chuckle. "We had sex, in the same room as them."

"I hate you," Makoto mumbled dipping his head under the blanket.

It was only another second before Sousuke joined him under there, pressing a kiss to his cheek and cuddling in against him.

* * *

 

The next morning, Haru noticed Makoto couldn't meet anyone's gaze. He also had a light dusting of pink constantly over his cheeks.

And Sousuke on the other hand was all abnormally full of grins. He would lean over to Makoto and whisper something in his ear constantly. Makoto would either shoot a darker shade of red or look over at Sousuke sheepishly. And for either. Reaction, Sousuke would give another crooked grin.

Haru found himself rolling his eyes several times through out breakfast. It was just freaking sex after all. Rin and him had basically done the same thing the last time they had a reunion sleepover...

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this kicking around for a while and I was going to try to fit it into one of the multi chaps I've been writing in but I've never been able to make it work. 
> 
> So now I gift it to you all as a farewell to 2015 and a greetings to 2016! Happy New Year all! Let's make this one a great one. :) 
> 
> Tumblr: [ lovelilylion.tumblr.com](http://lovelilylion.tumblr.com/)
> 
> * * *


End file.
